Between Two
by ForestShade
Summary: I love her and so does he. I am dead and he is alive. I'm a Darkforest cat and he is the leaders son. (Stormclan Contest! one-shot)


**Hope you enjoy, I might make a story off of this!**

* * *

"What?!" A surprised hiss rang through the canopy of rotting trees. A black smoke Maine Coontom was pacing, his amber eyes narrowed. A tortoiseshell javanese molly sat in front of him her eyes narrowed and her lips pulled back into a snarl.

"Im sorry, I just…" He flinched in surprise as the tortoiseshell slashed his cheek, blood dripping down his face. His eyes narrowed and he snarled, spinning around and slashing at her face in return. She was sent skidding across the ground from the force of his attack. She hissed in pain and glared up at him with annoyance.

"Let me get this straight... You've fallen in love with the cat you are training, not to mention the cat you're supposed to _kill?_!" She spat, her voice rising at the end. The tom growled and flattened his ears.

"Forgive me Smokeshade, but... have you gone mad?!" She growled, her voice filled with anger. The tom hissed a warning and she lowered her eyes, alight with blue fire.

"I am aware of what my assignment, Tatteredstream," He growled lowly, eyes flashing with annoyance. He sighed and sat down, sending dust from underneath him into the air, forming clouds of dirty brown.

"Not to mention my apprentice has a liking towards her as well!" she snarled.

"Screw that selfish brat! He thinks he's ' _oh so mighty,'_ the little rat has a bigger ego then you!" he replied with a hiss.

"What?! Do you think the Shatterclaw will just say, ' _I understand you have feelings for the very cat you need to kill, so, you don't need to kill her, who cares if she's important?'_ huh idiot?!" she spat and stood up, her fur bristling.

"Why are you getting so defensive of this?! Why do you care?!" Smokeshade hissed, standing up once more, his claws unsheathing and digging into the dried ground. The javanese molly growled and turned away.

"I'm partnered up with you! If Shatterclaw decides to kill you for your damn stupidity do you how much it will cost me, crap for brains?!" She spat, lashing her tail angrily.

"Whatever you egotistic maniac," Smokeshade growled, spinning around and smacking his tail across the mollies face. She snorted and tried to bite it, but to no avail. He kicked up dust on purpose and stalked away leaving the javanese to cough as the dust hit her straight in the face.

"R-real mature Smokekit!" She hissed before continuing her coughing fit. He just flicked his ears in annoyance.

"You should prepare for the arrival of your stupid excuse of a apprentice" He growled behind his shoulder to the hacking mollie.

"No crap!" She spat before bounding towards him and whipping past. He sighed before following her, speeding up and passing her, resulting in an agitated hiss. When they reached the arrival clearing they sat down a good cat length from each other. A couple minutes past by and Tatterstream grew impatient.

"Where is that damn tom?" she growled, scratching at the ground impatiently. Smokeshade gritted his teeth. He was hoping his apprentice would show up soon, as he really wanted to see her. Suddenly, a light appeared and a grey and white Rag Doll appeared. Smokeshade's eyes narrowed as he watched the tom open his eyes, a dark shade of blue.

"Clouddust couldn't make it tonight, she had night patrol," the tom meowed.

"Alright then. Looks like it just you and Smokeshade then," Tatteredstream meowed and turned away.

"Huh?" the mollie's apprentice meowed in confusion.

"I need to speak with Shatterclaw 'bout something," She meowed and bounded away.

"Come on then Rockkit lets go," Smokeshade growled, his voice icy.

"My name is Rockfang," He replied, with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, and Clouddust isn't actually on night patrol," Rockfang hissed. Smokeshade stopped mid-step and turned around slowly, glaring daggers at the tom.

"Where is she then?" Smokeshade meowed, his voice low.

"I told her not to come, I said Tatteredstream told me that you were busy with other things and that only I needed to come," He hissed and lowered into a crouch, fur bristling.

" _Rockkit,_ " Smokeshaade meowed threateningly.

"I see the way you look at her you sick monster!" the Rag Doll hissed his voice dripping with venom.

"She'd pick _me_ over _you_ any day you maggot infested traitor, hell, she'd even pick a mouse over your flea ridden pelt!" He spat and began to circle the tom.

"What makes you so sure, you little spoiled shit? You think just because your the leaders son she would pick you? Not to mention the son of a pathetic sickly leader?" He jeered. The tom hissed in anger and unsheathed his claws, digging them into the ground.

"She isn't into the _dead type_ , she prefers those with a _beating_ heart, someone very much _alive_ " Rockfang snarled. He then smirked as a dark look fell over Smokeshade's face.

"Rockkit, you alone don't stand a chance against me," He snarled, his eyes ablaze with fury.

"I know, I'm not stupid enough to attack alone" He grinned and flicked his tail. Three cats came padding out of the dead bushes, claws unsheathed.

"Hello Smokeshade," a black bombay tom stepped out his yellow eyes narrowed. He was followed by a grey Siamese and a Russian Blue, both toms had their green eyes narrowed.

"Duskfur, Silentstrike and Darkstone, my past apprentices" Smokeshade growled and lowered his head dropping into a attack stance.

"We have come to get our revenge," Duskfur grinned lashing his tail.

"I can finally get back at you for trapping me in this place!" Silentstrike sneered.

"You killed me, and now its time to return the favour!" Darkstone hissed, examining his claws. Smokeshade growled.

"Lets end this _dead filth_ " Rockfang snarled his mouth twisting into a grin. He launched forward- the others following him. Smokeshade leapt into the air, trying to evade the four cats, but to no avail. At the last second Rockfang leapt after him, and, to Smokeshade's surprise, he managed to bite into his back leg, pulling him down. The tom hit the ground on his side and grunted as a searing pain scorched his side.

He tried to scramble to his paws but claws dug into his side and teeth buried into his shoulder. He cried out as his skin was torn. He thrashed, managing to kick Duskfur away from him and he lashed at Rockfangs face. The tom drew back and blood dripped into his eyes. Smokefang lashed at Silentstrike, shoving the tom away. He rolled over and knocked Darkstone of his paws and the tom smashed into the ground. He stood up and shook his head. Rockfang was in front of him in a flash and he tore his claws across the toms face. He cried out as he felt claws across his eyes, his left one being pulled out.

Rockfang lunged forwards and bit into the toms fur and tore a huge chunk out. Smokeshade hissed. He froze as he suddenly felt wind underneath him. Claws dug into his stomach and with a flurry of movements he had several deep gashes on his soft belly fur. Smokeshade snarled and prepared to drop onto his belly and crush Rockfang, but he felt teeth dig into three of his legs and he was pulled down. All at once pain raced through all three limbs as they were twisted in the jaws of the three cats. He screeched as his bones snapped. He cried out as his last leg was broken by Rockfang.

"What now Smokekit?" Rockfang sneered in his ear before bitting into the toms nose, pulling it out. Smokeshade screeched as he felt two sets of claws on both his sides, tearing at his flesh.

"How does it feel? To know that your going to be killed?" Rockfang asked his voice filled with fake sympathy. Smokeshade didn't reply, he only snarled at the tom before him.

"Are you afraid, little Smokekit?" He laughed.

"Duskfur, Silentstrike, hold him up. Darkstone, stand with me" Rockfang commanded. Smokeshade meanwhile was thinking desperately of ways to escape this. He couldn't die yet, he still hadn't told Clouddust that he loved her. His thoughts were cut of when he felt a shooting pain in his ears. His head was slowly being raised and he couldn't struggle. He was too weak from his injures and being partly faded didn't help. Rockfang walked forward, grinning. He placed a claw on the toms chin, pulling it up so his neck was easily exposed.

"Clouddust is mine, Dark Forest filth" He sneered into the toms ear before he lashed out slicing his claws through the toms neck. A gurgled scream came from Smokeshades throat and blood fell from his mouth.

"Oops! Looks like you get to bleed to death!" Rockfang giggled and flicked his tail. The other three cats followed the Rag Doll, leaving the Maine Coon to suffer. When their paw steps faded two more filled in the silence.

"Smokeshade!" A pained cry made his ears prick, followed by a scared whimper.

"Crap!" A cold voice cursed and he felt a paw get placed on his side.

"C-Clouddust, T-Tatteredstream..." He managed to choke out.

"Smokeshade! What happened to you?!" Clouddust cried and began to lick his cheek in worry.

"C-Clouddust I-I love y-you…" The tom managed to say before her worried voice began to grow soft. He could feel her shaking him and he smiled, managing to shed a few tears before he let his head rest on the ground.

"I love you too," He heard Clouddust's soft velvety voice whisper in his ear before he felt his body go numb and he fell into black.

* * *

 **~Forest**


End file.
